We're just a couple of animals
by yasminakohl
Summary: the plot bunnies made me do it Nickleback Animals Gibbs Tony Charger and... Jackson Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

I stifle a giggle.

DiNozzo's don't giggle.

They especially don't giggle being pulled along a hallway by their boss; their very sexy hot male boss in their very male boss's dads hallway.

No DiNozzo's don't giggle.

Jethro turned around and put a hand my lips I couldn't keep my tongue from tracing one of his fingers, he shivers and his eyes roll up into the back of his head.

"Tony stay here I'm gonna…" I lick again, "I'm gonna go get the car."

I hear his words but I can't think.

"On second thought meet me at the end of the drive way." Jethro's voice says in my ear his breath teasing ever so sensitive flesh.

I want for a few minutes 'till I hear the car, that car, that beautiful car, coming down the street, I race silently to the driveway.

At the end there is the most gorgeous thing on four wheels, a bright yellow charger with the door open and look of pure evil on Jethro's face. I jump in and the takes off the door shutting on its own.

I put my hand on Jethro's thigh and he speeds off faster, if that was even possible.

The tighter I squeeze the quicker the trees streak by in the darkness, I decided to play with a little devil of my own. Oh well not so little after all but hey…

Jethro's got both hands on the wheel eyes straight ahead but even with all of that, I feel the car fishtail but only for a second. I hum in anticipation of what's to come or rather who!

I feel the car slow down for the first time and pull back from the wonderful cock in my mouth.

I look around and see and empty field near some railroad tracks, a huge chestnut tree hanging over the car.

Jethro smiles and we switch to the back seat. "Tony I want you so bad," a feral growl comes from Jethro's lips.

"You've got me Jethro." I whisper back, a shiver rolling up my spine.

He pins me to the seat, grinding our hips together. I've wanted to come for hours, scratch that I've wanted to make him come for hours, just to release some of the tension of being home and all that entails.

Jethro's hands have my clothes off and on the floorboard, before I can say anything his clothe follow just as quickly.

The back seat of the Charger is a good sized seat but not big enough for two full sized men to fuck but who cares about comfort when the man fucks so well.

Kissing me in to oblivion I fell his cock slid into me, both of us groaning at the sensation and impending relief.

Switching our positions a little I lean up and kiss Jethro and he rubs his hand along my cheek bone. This may be hot stress sex but it's still us and we still love each other.

He pushes me back down onto he the seat and grabs my cock making me cry out at I come just from his touch he follows me as quickly as his clothes followed mine.

He drops on top of me and I smile this is the most relaxed he's been for three days.

*SNAP*

"What was that?" I ask.

Jethro lifts his head his eyes glassed over eyes lids heavy. "What was what?" he whispers.

I can't believe that I heard something my black ops trained super lethal sniper lover didn't.

"I heard something outside the car." I shift and look out the window but nothings there.

"It was nothing, the wind." Jethro says he fingers curling into mine.

I smile and curl mine into his.

*SNAP*

I sit up dislodging him slightly.

"What was that?" I hiss I know he heard it that time.

He looks out the driver's side windows while I look out the passenger's side.

"Oh shit, it your dad outside the car." I scramble for someone's, anyone's clothes.

Jethro scrambles over to the front seat of the car.

"The keys where the keys?"

"Leroy you open that door right now."

I whimper.

DiNozzo's don't whimper any more than they giggle but they _could_ whimper if they were just caught by their very male boss's father with a very male part stuffed up a very male DiNozzo's ass.

"Leroy son?" the voice was soft but an edge of growl.

I watch Jethro sigh and reach for the door handle, it seems to be a tone Jethro's heard before.

I found his jeans so I slide them over the seat.

He picks them up and slides them on as he steps out of the car.

Jackson has walked around the back to Jethro's side of the car walking slowly enough that Jethro has time to pull the jeans up and fasten them.

I open the back seat and slip on my jeans and walk around the front of the stand beside Jethro if he's going to get punished than I'll take it with him.

"Leroy you scared me to death taking off in this thing, like the hounds of hell were on you hells and not closing the boy's door before you took off."

Jethro stood ramrod straight I put my hand on the small of his back and the muscles relaxed ever so slightly.

"And you, you out here in nothing but a flimsy T-Shirt! You should know better Abby and McGee told me about the plague and how the cold is bad for you.

What where you two thinking? You weren't, that's the problem with you kids today. You don't think things through."

Jackson took off his cream sweater and stepped forward and put it around my shoulders, I was starting to shiver but I wasn't going to leave Jethro.

"You two get back in that car and you go back to the house, so we can talk where its warm. The others are still asleep, though I don't know how. With you two trying to sneak around giggling like loons and peeling off in that god forsaken car." Jackson had turn away and was walking back to his turn after he said they needed to talk.

Just before he got in the truck I heard him say just acting like a bunch of animals.


	2. JethroTalks

I watch the head lights swings around flashing over us and then the taillights as they drive away.

I look over at Jethro, wondering at what he's thinking.

"I'm fine." He answers the unasked question.

"We had a discussion about that word not to long ago." I say softly.

"In regards to you using it when you're sick." He sighs, but turns towards me and pulls me into a hug, his chest ice cold against mine where the sweater has parted.

"Think it just needs to be stricken from both of our vocabularies."

He shrugs under my embrace.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get in the car, I am really cold."

"Shit, yeah come on, the wet grass is probably a bad idea." Turning I watch as he bends for the keys on the floorboard next to the brake pedal, I can't help but step forward and trace his jean encased ass.

"Think that's what started this whole shenanigan."

"True but it was great 'till we got caught."

Standing up, he steps back into my arms, "Yeah it was." He drops his head onto my shoulder looking up into my eyes. It's such an odd angle, but sexy as hell.

The next words he says break my heart and set it flying at the same time. "This is the same place Shannon and I made love for the first time." Then with a soft shrug that I barely catch and an even softer whisper, "And I think this is where Kelly was conceived."

I pull Jethro back against me even tighter, pulling the sweater around us as much as I can. "I want to wish them back for you, I want to give you more time with them," I whisper into his ear, "But I'm a selfish bastard, because if their back, we're gone and I can't let you go Jethro."

"I don't want to quit you." I hear and almost die. I spin him around my face nothing but astonishment…

"Did you seriously just quote a movie…the first movie reference since the first day I started working for you? AND ITS BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN?!"

Jethro just shrugged and grinned the grin only I ever get to see. "Maybe." He kisses me but softly and only for a second. "Come on before Jackson comes back, because he will." Jethro lifts his eyebrows for emphasis.

I crawl past him into the front of the car but reach over the back for the rest of our clothes. Jethro and I dress quickly.

The trip back to the house is nowhere near as much fun as leaving it. I still sit next to him, my hand on his thigh but no sexy games, no speed.

Jethro lets the car idle for a moment before he kills the engine, "Let's go."

"Jethro, does your dad know that you…" I trail off, how do you ask your older lover if his father knows he's bisexual. Especially when you're about to go have a conversation with that same father after being caught.

"If he didn't he does now." Jethro picked up my hand from his thigh, "You're still my choice and will always be my choice." Turning he kisses me gently, "Come on he's standing at the window waiting for us to come inside."

I raised an eyebrow in question, but was pulled out of the driver's side and up the walkway without an answer, the door was pulled open before we could get there, showing that again Jethro was right.

"How do you always do that?" I whisper almost with an angry growl, but mostly just frustration.

"Habit."

I shake my head and almost smile until I see Jackson looking at our hands, still intertwined.

"Boys, there's a fire in the pit on the porch, I'll be right there."

Jethro sighs again, for the hundredth time since he's had to come home to deal with his dad and everything he left behind.

We sat in the two chairs that had been pushed close together knowing it was Jackson who had put them there.

The man in question comes out a moment later with a tray of coffee. I take the one with what looks like creamer and taste it. And promptly proceed to chock on it.

"Figured your with my boy you would have figured out how to drink bourbon by now."

I swallow what's left of the sip and cough once more before answering, "It's usually room temperature or over ice, and I know it's there not hidden in piping hot coffee." My voice sounds scratchy and strained.

Jethro looks at me, worry in his eyes. "I'm fine." I mock back is earlier response to the question I hadn't asked either.

His eyes flash anger but he lets it slid, I know he'll have at me later for my choice of words but we both know we have other things to contend with right now.

"I'm sorry we woke you up, Dad."

"Leroy, I don't know how you didn't wake half the town."

I hid behind my now known to be spiked coffee and wait to see what I need to say to help.

"Why did you go out there in the first place? There are plenty of beds in this place."

"Dad." Jethro growls.

"Your team doesn't know. Not very good investigators." It was said more of a statement than a question.

"No they don't know. Tony works for me…"

"And since you're his boss, you two can't have a relationship, without one of you moving to another team, but then that would change the relationship." Jackson said.

"We don't hide, we just don't…" Jethro saw the look of anger in his father's eyes, he knew Jackson thought they were ashamed of their relationship.

Jackson shook his head and sat back in the chair. "Tell them." He said tipping his head towards the house. "Those three in there and Ducky deserve to know."

Jethro swallowed and drank half his coffee in one gulp. "Christ boy I don't know how you have a throat left for me to want to throttle after years of that."

"Jackson, We haven't told them not because we don't trust them or because we are ashamed but because then they can't be used against us. And we can't be used against each other." I try to explain.

"Bullshit. You're trying to have your cake and eat it too."

"Maybe but its worked for years."

He shook his head again and sipped his coffee. "Why out there Leroy?" Jackson apparently had a fixation on that place, as much as Jethro did.

Jethro shrugged, it was one of the few places in this god forsaken town that had never been tainted, by anyone for him. It was one place he could still fell his girls.

"Leroy?"

I watched Jethro stand up and pace. I caught Jackson's eyes and shook my head, a look of pleading on my face. I wanted desperately for him to leave it alone. But Jackson is too much like his son.

Jethro must of known his father wasn't going to give up, so he did a very un-Gibbs thing and gave in. "It was were Shannon and I made love for the first time and where Kelly was conceived Dad. This place is to full of Shannon and because of her, them. I wanted the comfort of that place with Tony."

I couldn't believe Jethro was speaking…I mean really talking. Full sentences talking.

He stopped pacing behind me and scared me by placing a kiss on the top of my head. I jerked around and looked deep into his eyes. They were the same eyes I saw every time we made love, they did not belong to a pod person.

"I'm sorry, Leroy. I should have left it alone. I know how much it hurts to be here. I'm sorry son." Jackson stood and shrugged, "I think I'll take these old bones back to bed." Jackson was at the backdoor before he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "the trailers still in the back." With a nod he was gone through the door.

"The trailer?" I ask.

Jethro nods towards a corner of his dad's backyard. I can just make out the shape of a travel trailer. Pulling on my hand I look back and see Jethro is pulling me towards it. I follow him and of course the door isn't locked, why would a Gibb's lock a door.

Inside Jethro pushes me backwards till I fall on a double size bed, a little musty but really rather clean for an after though suggestion. That's what makes me wonder if it really was an afterthought. But quickly all thoughts are driven from my mind as Jethro kneels over me and kisses me softly.

This kiss is just as intense as the one in the car but nowhere near as needy. Then I hear the words for the first time in three days. "I love you Tony."

I smile around the kiss and answer, "I love you to, Leroy."


	3. Chapter 3

A growl and a nip on my lip is the only reaction I get at the use of his first name; or so I thought, when I suddenly feel my self being flipped over face down on the bed.  
"You thought I wasn't going to even for the _I'm fine_ or the Leroy?"  
"Oh I knew you would." I breath softly.  
"Good then we're on the same page." I hear before a hand snakes under my waist and my jeans are un buttoned for the second time.  
This time it's slow and leisurely, the anti of earlier. Jethro kisses me soft and deeply. I moan and raise up into him, his hands holding my wrists to the bed, keeping me from touching him any other way. If we were home I know one of my ties would be wrapped around my wrists so that I can't touch but he has free range over me.  
Jethro knows just how to play my body and I know just how to play his in return. Giving in to what I want I roll us over and return the favor. But I break the kiss and nibble down his chin to his throat, scrapping my teeth over his throat. Now it's his turn to arch into me, I nip and scrape my way to his chest and kiss the tiny tattoo hidden in his chest hair over his heart, my initials next to Shannon and Kelly's. My heart clenches every time I see them, knowing how much we all mean to this complicatedly simple man.  
I return to his lips letting go of his hand so that I can feel his skin under my fingers.  
His hands are instantly in my hair. He'll never admit it, but he loves my hair, it's long enough to run his fingers through but short enough to still remind him I'm a man. I changed conditioners once and he actually went and found the old brand and threw the new one out. I never changed products again.  
We staid like this for a long time making slow love to each other, until our breathing became desperate and frantic, until we couldn't stand to not be in each other's skins.  
This is my favorite way to be with Jethro, when he isn't, he just is. He isn't Gibbs, he isn't a widower, he isn't a bereaved father, he isn't a Marine Gunny, he isn't a sniper, he is just my Jethro, the Jethro only I get to see. His eyes are the clearest blue but they are fogged over, his hands shake, and his breathing is jagged and erratic. This is the Jethro that let's me love him when he's hurt, pamper him, this the Jethro that let's me take care of him. That is way this is my least favorite Jethro, because if we can do this then he's let thing go to far and I am putting him back together.  
My hand shake when I reach to touch his cheek, he turns into my hand, and I want to growl at what this place has broken in this man, before and now, but I keep it to myself. He smiles up at me and shakes his head once, "No this is just us," I don't know what he means until I feel his hand around my cock, Jethro shifts below me and I understand.  
It maybe cliche but cliches exist for a reason, Jethro is a top, and I for the most part am a bottom. There has been three times Jethro has let me take him. This first time we ever made love, just after the whole Jeffry White debacle, when he finally remembered us after Mexico and this will make three.  
Gently I press into him. I wait until his kisses my shoulder, just like before and then we move together, the pace matching our kissing earlier. Time stops and the world moves in time with our heartbeats, then melts away.  
The first shudder takes a life time to feel but is to soon by half, I can't tell which one of us whimpered but I know the keening moan came from Jethro and I follow him over the edge of sanity.  
I don't know who fell asleep first him or I but I know I'm the first to wake. I watch him, his face soft, he looks twenty years younger despite the grey in his hair. I will admit it I love his hair. I love his hair almost as much as I love him.  
I run my hand over the soft grey strands, a ghost smile on my lips. I love waking him like this, slowly with all the time in the world. No rush to the yard. No frantic haste for the next case. I love to watch his eyes flutter open and for one moment in time they are clear, settled, happy and free. I know when the world settles back in on him because the light changes, it doesn't leave but I think it becomes a reflection of how it use to be.  
This time when those eyes opened the light was there brighter than I had ever seen it. I waited for it to change as it always does, but it didn't; it stayed bright and clear.  
I brushed my hand over his hair and a smirk played across his face, I wasn't sure what he was up to but I figured I'd know soon enough.  
It didn't take more than a second, I found my back on the bed and his mouth trying to deprive me of oxygen, before I could respond Jethro had my hands pinned above my head and a hand on my cock.  
In a matter of minutes he has me on the verge of orgasm, it's embarrassing really. Dinozzo's are not minute men, unless Leroy Jethro Gibbs wants you to be.  
But just the second before I'm going to come he lets go, rolling me on to my stomach. I can't remember the last time we had sex like this... But then when he slides into me I really don't care.  
The glorious feeling of having Jethro inside me, nothing comes close to matching it. I feel him lean forward and his hand slide under my chest, lifting it up. When were both kneeling I understand the near hand job.  
This is not a great position for getting me off but being so close it feels sensational. Every nerve in my body is humming, waiting.  
Jethro's arms are tight brands across my chest and have mine pinned at my side all I can do is twist them a little and grasp his thighs but it's enough to ground me as he fucks me in a whole new way.  
I let my head fall back onto his shoulder and feel his lips on the corner of my lips. I don't know what this is but it is wonderful.  
I love the stamina of this man, he can take me for hours, but today it seems is not one of those days. I feel the brands loosen and his hand snakes down to my balls. I moan immediately at the new sensation, and cry out as Jethro nips my shoulder. Then he shifts a little behind me and I scream when I see stars and come.  
I know we are a heaving mess of limbs and come but I don't care. His arms are around me chest again and I am in heaven. I won't get girly and tell you how cherished and protected I fell, because Dinozzo's don't need that kind of thing, but I do feel it.  
*SNAP*  
"Shit, what was I that?" I ask afraid to really know the answer.  
"Jackson."  
"How could you know?" I growl even though I know he's going to be right.  
"Can smell the old spice."  
"Shit." I repeat. "I'm not moving, if he's coming in he can just see your cock shoved up my ass."  
I feel Jethro's smile on my shoulder, "don't want to give him a heart attack, tony."  
I sigh I know he's going to move and his weight is so delicious draped over my back, I actually hate Jackson for interrupting. But I wait for Jethro to move away, but he stays.  
The door pops open but on a hand can be seen, it sets a thermos down, and a basket that looks like towels and maybe creamer, then the door shuts.  
My smile matches the size of the one I feel on my back. Jackson's took care of his son but incur my wrath at the same time, I love this man.  
"We should get up, you know before the team..."  
I hear the hesitation in his voice. We have said these words a thousand times in a thousand ways, but never has there been any hesitation.  
"Do you want to tell them?" I ask the question spoken so softly I'm not sure he heard me. But hey it's Gibbs of course he heard me. The question will be will he respond.  
"Do you?" It was said as a single breath, my heart jerked in my chest. This is the tone reserved for the anniversary of the girls death, the drunken confession of absolute misery and pain.  
I relish the though of moving but I need to see his face to see why this has him so torn again. I roll over but he's face in hung down so I roll us over until I can see his face. His eyes are closed.  
"I love you, Leroy. I love you Jethro. And I even love you Gibbs. I don't care if the whole world knows it, but if for one second someone uses what we are to each other to hurt you I will shred them so thoroughly that Abby won't have enough syringes to suck up what is left of them to try find any forensic evidence."  
His eyes open and I know he's thinking of killing Pedro Hernandez, so I kiss him for every once of love I'm worth.  
I break the kiss and see his eyes are clear. He nods once and leans up and kisses my cheek. I know the sentiment is reciprocated.  
"We tell the team." We say together and both smile with a soft chuckle.  
"Come get up there is coffee wasting feet away from me."  
"Yeah we'll after the coffee last night I think I'll wait till after you to have some."I said stepping into the little bathroom,I reached for the water and stopped. "Uh Jethro this stuff work?"  
"Yeah, no hot water but there should be water in the tank. Don't drink it."  
The towels turned put to be a few wash clothes and the coffee just black, but it's hot. After we clean up a bit and have a cup each we look towards the house. It still early, not even six yet, but it's time to go in and finish cleaning up and changing.  
We walk back to the house holding hands, at the door Jethro looks down and smiles. Looking up he opened the door with his other hand not letting mine go.  
At the table is Ziva and Jackson. I swallow the panic as Jethro's hand tightens around mine. We said we would tell them team, I didn't say I would be calm and sane about it. They don't even know either of us is bisexual let alone gay.  
"It's fine Tony."  
"Thanks Ziver." I hear, I turn and look at Jethro.  
"She gets to use fine. Why does she get to use fine?" Okay here's the not sane part. I'm picking on her choice of words but not with her but with Jethro.  
Jethro tries the Gibbs stare but I'm mostly immune to it outside of work, note the word mostly. "No how come..." My sentence is interrupted by a set of lips smashing them closed and a hand bracing the back of my head. And I'm relaxed.  
"Tony?" I hear somewhere in another world...some where outside this kiss. When Jethro steps away from me I lean forward trying to follow him but I end up looking like a new born foal, all legs and no idea how to use them.  
When I look around before me is Jethro, Jackson, Ziva, Abby and a very slack jawed still sleep rumbled McGee.  
"You've given me crap for how many years about being gay? And then your going to stand in Gibbs's dad's kitchen and kiss like that? Man talk about transference." Tim turns and leaves the kitchen. I look at Jethro and know I have to go fix this. I hand him the basket from the trailer and rush down the hall to find Tim.  
His door is closed, I try the door and find it locked...wait a lock on a Gibbs door. Did the world just implode? "Tim? PleaseTim open the door. Please let me explain." I lean my head in the door, "Please." I beg.  
I hear the lock pop and turn the nob before he can change his mind. In the room he's sitting on the bed, his hair tussled from tossing and turning. Something I know he does when we're out in the field. He has a thing about sleeping in unusual beds. He still has a line in his face from where his sheet was under it. He looks adorable and very pissed.  
" I'm not gay Tim. I'm bisexual." There's a chair near the bed so I swing it around and sit on it. His head is down, seems it's a day of me talking to the top of people's heads. "I pick on you about everything. At first it was to try to toughen you up. To try and rough up your bookish cover and make it a little more hardened leather than calf skin." He head tips up but I still can't see his face, so I continue, "then it became habit. And maybe it was a little deflection but only so no now would know and use our feelings against us. Tim do you think Gibbs could realistically survive losing another lover? I see every morning the memory of them settle back into his mind. It breaks my heart every morning that he has to wake up from sleep to remember that they were taken from him. Not just that they died but killed for doing something right. I won't let someone else hurt him like that."  
I get a small nod, but nothing else. "Tim?"  
"I won't tell anyone." His voice is small.  
"We never thought you guys would. But we didn't want to be used against you either."  
"So why today?"  
Least now I can see his eyes. Not sure what I see, but he's looking at me. "This place has Jethro...off." It's the best description I can give Probie. "There's a place that he use to go with Shannon," I cringe at this but I think Tim needs to hear some to understand better, "he wanted to be there with me."  
I let him digest that for a moment, I'm not going to give him the play by play version, he doesn't need those pictures in his head. "But when we uh left we apparently woke up Jackson and he followed us out there. He didn't know Jethro was..." Well fuck this is weird.  
"He didn't know Gibbs was ambidextrous?" Tim offered, his version of batting for both teams I guess.  
" had a talk and he guess you guys didn't know. Thought it was because we were ashamed of being gay. We tried to explain but he didn't believe us."  
"So all this time...was just five years of hazing?"  
"Um no not hazing..." Oh shit...this was bad.  
"It's okay Tony. I know I needed it when I first started. To many books, not enough field."  
"I could lay off, I will lay off your better now."  
"No Tony I don't think you could, any more than you can stop from using movie references."  
That brought a smile to my face and a laugh to my lips, Jethro and his reference earlier. I uh cough to cover the laugh and straighten in the chair.  
"You're deflecting again." Tim said a smile brightening his face.  
"You didn't say anything for me to deflect,McCrazy."  
He tries his best Gibbs stare imitation but it's not even close so I do mine back and he caves. "No fair. You get to study it in ways I never could."  
To that I do laugh, "No I don't. I don't piss him off enough to get it."  
"What ever."  
"Come on let's go before they thing we're doing something other than talking. Besides if I dodge Abby much longer a Gibbs stare would be the best thing to happen to me." I return the chair and hold out a hand to McGee. He looks at it and takes it I pull him up for the bed and he pulls me into a hug.  
"We won't let anyone hurt either of you, Tony. Because I think you losing Gibbs would be just as devastating as him losing you."  
I swallow the ball of emotion down or well I try.  
"Go take a shower Tony. You smell like sex."  
It was my turn to stare slack jawed, but I recover quickly and quip back "I better with a lover as good as Jethro." Who of course is standing on the other side of the now open door.  
"Not your morning is it Dinozzo?"  
I step up to him and put my hand on the back of his head, "Every day I get to do this is my day,Jethro." Then I kiss him until his knees are weak. "I'm taking a shower. Someone things I smell like sex."


End file.
